La catacumba de los enamorados
by Seremoon
Summary: Aun con la desaprobación de sus amigos Harry quiere mandarle una carta romántica a Cho y planea usar a Luna como mensajero, lo que no sabe es que ambos quedaran atrapados en las catacumbas de la escuela y la única forma de salir es ser más que amigos. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos._

 _ **NA:** Este regalo va dedicado a mi AI de intercambio **Anael1510.**_

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2017!_**

 _Y sin más preámbulos aquí está la historia._

 ** _¡ A leer !_**

* * *

 **La catacumba de los enamorados**

Su quinto año en Hogwarts no estaba resultando tal y como había esperado. Por una vez en su vida deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera normal. Que la sombra de Voldemort no se cerniera sobre el mundo mágico, aún.

Solo pedía a Merlín un año de paz y tranquilidad, asistir a sus clases, hacer sus deberes a tiempo, jugar al quidditch y tener una novia que se interesara en él por como es y no por su fama. Pero Merlín nunca estaba de su lado y con la suerte de los Potter que tenía, las cosas nunca eran fáciles para él.

Este año no iba a ser la excepción. Debía enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a aquellos estudiantes que quisieran formar parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Le gustaba enseñar y además estaba cerca de la única chica que siempre le ha interesado: Cho Chang. Su amistad se poco a poco fue creciendo gracias a las clases que daba.

Claro que ella aún estaba triste por la muerte de Cedric. A pesar de que Harry le pidió perdón ella le dijo que no lo culpaba. Poco a poco ese peso fue quitándose cayendo, aliviando a Harry y evitando casi por completo las pesadillas. Ahora hablaban un poco más y a veces él se encontraba fantaseando con ella.

Ansiaba poder ir a Hogsmeade en una cita con ella, dar la vuelta por las tres escobas, recorrer todos los lugares y al final poder declararle sus sentimientos, pero tenía sus dudas. Todo eso antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad, pero aún no sabía cómo pedírselo. Solo esperaba que no fuera un fiasco como las hermanas Patil en el baile de navidad del año pasado.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó el sermón que Hermione le daba en ese momento…

—No puedes confiar en ella Harry —repetía Hermione, llamando su atención—. No es tan fácil olvidar a la persona amada.

—Ya lo sé Herms, pero nuestra amistad está avanzando y vamos por buen camino —respondió con seguridad.

—Lo sé Harry, por eso te lo digo —suspiró— solo ten cuidado con ella, vale.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Además, estoy pensando en enviarle una carta primero.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea Harry —señaló preocupada—. Además, te recuerdo que yo no soy una lechuza. No quiero hablar con ella.

—Lo sé —expresó rodando los ojos.

Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber que Cho no era de su agrado, pero en realidad no sabía por qué. Lo que si había notado es que Hermione y Ginny en su afán de ignorar y hacer a un lado a Cho, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas de Luna Lovegood y eso le daba mucho gusto.

Ella siempre estaba sola y no le gustaba ver que sufría maltrato por parte de sus mismos compañeros de casa. Además, siempre que podía le ayudaba. Era una gran amiga, extraña, pero muy buena.

Con esos pensamientos subió dispuesto a escribir la mejor carta de amor que jamás en su vida había escrito.

Sala común de Gryffindor…

—Trata de hablar con él Ron —explico Hermione. Después de contarle todo sobre la charla que acababan de tener.

Ron sabía que Cho aun culpaba a Harry por la muerte de Cedric, la había escuchado una vez decírselo a Marietta en la biblioteca. Y aunque su amigo creía firmemente todas sus mentiras, él sabía la verdad. Además, ambos sabían que no podían decirle la verdad, porque volvería a caer en la depresión que antes tenía. No quería ver sufrir más a Harry.

Su fuerte no eran las palabras, pero debía intentarlo, esa carta no iba a traer nada bueno para su compañero.

—Lo intentare, pero no te aseguro que funcionara.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue subir corriendo hacia su habitación para evitar que Harry cometiera la estupidez de mandarle esa carta a Cho. No sabía de qué forma, pero debía evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

En su habitación…

Con pergamino y pluma se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que había frente a su cama para poder inspirarse. «¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo debería empezar? Querida Cho…», pensaba. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tornado pelirrojo que entro corriendo a la habitación.

—Hermione me acaba de contar lo que pasó —dijo, respirando con un poco de dificultad—. Deberías de hacerle caso compañero, yo también creo que Cho no es la mejor opción. Olvídate de esa carta, sigan como amigos. Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

Molesto por el comportamiento tonto e infantil a su parecer de sus amigos, salió de ahí sin decir palabra alguna. No entendía cuál era el problema de sus amigos con Cho. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba sus amigos siempre se alejaban de él cuando estaba con ella. «¿Cuál es su problema?», rumiaba desanimado.

Sin fijarse por donde iba, sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca. Ahí seguro sus amigos no lo irían a buscar. Recorrió el pasillo principal y se fue a sentar en la esquina más escondida del ala derecha, así nadie lo vería. Ahora si podría escribir su carta sin interrupciones.

* * *

En la sala común...

—Debiste de haberlo detenido Ronald —decía furiosa Hermione—. Ella solo lo está usando y en el momento que Harry se encuentre vulnerable lo va a lastimar mucho.

—Crees que no lo sé —dijo indignado Ron— pero si seguimos insistiendo será peor y tú lo sabes. Tu misma lo dijiste.

—Lo sé, Ron, lo sé —suspiró cansada.

Se sentaron frente al fuego sin decir nada. Solo les quedaba esperar. Harry debía descubrir quién y cómo era realmente Cho Chang, mientras pedían a Merlín que no sufriera mucho en el proceso.

* * *

Después de dos horas tratando de escribir la carta, por fin lo había logrado. No era precisamente muy romántica, pero si hablaba de sus sentimientos por ella. Ahora solo debía encontrar la forma de entregársela. Ya era un poco tarde para encontrarla en el Gran Comedor. Además, no quería hacerlo frente a todo el mundo y quedar como un tonto si ella no lo aceptaba.

En ese momento se encontró a Luna saltando distraídamente. Una idea se formó rápidamente en su cabeza, ella era la persona perfecta para entregar la carta.

—Hey, Luna —saludó sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Oh, Hola Harry —respondió con su melodiosa voz—. Voy a ver a una amiga, que al parecer está siendo invadida por los nargles y los torposoplos. No la dejan descansar en paz.

Harry sabía que no debía preguntar sobre las criaturas que Luna siempre creía ver. Pero sentía de debía interesarse por las cosas que ella le platicaba. Apenas iba a preguntar algo cuando Luna después de observarlo le pregunto primero…

—Te gustaría conocer a mi amiga Harry —preguntó con esa inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

Estaba sorprendido. Luna siempre era así de espontánea y aunque no sabía cómo hacia la ravenclaw, siempre conocía los pensamientos de los demás.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Luna con inocencia.

Harry sabiéndose vencido y por curiosidad acepto ir con ella. Mientras caminaban, Luna comenzó a hablar sobre diferentes criaturas de las que su padre publicaría en El Quisquilloso esa semana. Tratando de no entrar en una discusión sin sentido, Harry decidió asentir y preguntar algunas ocasiones acerca de lo que charlaban.

Iba tan entretenido que no se percató de la dirección que tomaban, hasta que fue un poco tarde. Las catacumbas de Hogwarts se encontraban muy por debajo del castillo. La mayoría conocía su existencia, pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraban realmente.

Y casualmente Luna conocía aquel laberintico lugar. No entendía porque lo había llevado hasta ahí, pero así era ella. Y como si esa fuera una explicación lógica se dejó guiar. Él sabía de la existencia de estas, ya que encontró otro camino para llegar a ellas en su segundo año, cuando bajo a la cámara de los secretos. Y ese no era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Pronto la oscuridad se hizo presente y ambos conjuraron un lumus para poder seguir el camino, Harry no esperaba hacer un recorrido a ese lugar y no llevaba nada que lo cubriera del frio, pero ahora que lo pensaba Luna iba muy primaveral, como si ahí abajo todo fuera cálido. Decidió que por el bien de los dos necesitaban un encantamiento para mantener la temperatura en sus cuerpos, así no se enfermarían. No quería arriesgarse nuevamente a tomar la poción para el resfriado de madame Pomfrey.

De pronto, una cueva grande se abría ante ellos, mostrando muchos pasadizos. Uno de ellos llevaba a la cámara de los secretos, Harry estaba nervioso y completamente perdido. No había puesto mucha atención al camino y eso siempre pasaba cuando estaba con Luna. Su voz lo relajaba tanto que se olvidaba de todo.

—Y ahora, ¿por dónde? —preguntó Harry, esperando no dar con el camino de la cámara de los secretos.

—Los nargles y los torposoplos siempre dejan un rastro —respondió como si estuviera en clase—. Muy bien, es por aquí.

Luna comenzó a caminar por el pasillo central con mucha seguridad. Harry, por el contrario, no estaba muy seguro. Luna había demostrado ser leal y una digna alumna de Ravenclaw, por lo que opto a seguirle, además, siempre confiaba en ella.

El camino se veía oscuro y tenebroso. Sus varitas apenas iluminaban cada paso que daban. De repente, se le ocurrió preguntar algo que, posiblemente era la cosa más importante. Maldiciendose mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, preguntó …

—Oye Luna. ¿No dijiste que ibas a ver a una amiga?

—Así es Harry, ella está cerca de aquí.

—Y, ¿por qué está aquí? —preguntó nuevamente.

Luna se detuvo abruptamente, volteando a observar a Harry. No entendía a que se debían esas ultimas preguntas, «acaso tendría miedo», pensó.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte Harry —respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Ya estamos lejos de la cámara de los secretos.

Harry estaba en shock. Como era posible que conociera todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sabía que los magos y las brujas no podían leer la mente a menos que practicaran la Legeremancia, pero Luna era un curso menor a él y estaba seguro que ella no podía hacer eso.

—¿Cómo lo haces Luna? —dijo—. Eres sorprendente.

—Gracias… supongo —contestó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, escuchando solo el eco de sus pasos al caminar. Finalmente, a lo lejos, vieron una cálida luz. Era un espacio amplio con antorchas alrededor, como las de los pasillos del castillo. De repente, una voz fría como el hielo se escuchó fuerte y profunda.

—¡No deberían estar aquí! —gritaron desde la oscuridad.

A Harry, se le erizo el cabello de la nuca y su piel se puso de gallina. Saco su varita inmediatamente buscando apuntar al dueño de aquella tétrica voz. Luna en cambio estaba sonriendo.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa—. Soy yo, Luna.

—Luna —pronuncio una mujer, tranquilamente—, pensé que no vendrías.

Poco a poco la mujer se fue acercando a ellos. Harry guardo su varita al percatarse del fantasma de la Dama Gris.

Sorprendido por conocerla, hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo. Una sonrisa devolvió como respuesta...

—Es un placer conocerla —comentó Harry.

—Es raro conocer a un caballero en esta época —dijo el fantasma—. Gracias por venir.

—Él es Harry, mi amigo —dijo Luna presentándolos.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron charlando con la Dama Gris, mientras recorrían los túneles que la tenían cautiva bajo el castillo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, termino contándoles su historia y lo avergonzada que se sentía por haber hurtado la diadema de su madre. Además, estaba arrepentida de no haber ido con el Barón Sanguinario para poder despedirse de su madre.

Harry no podía creer todo lo que había pasado Elena en su tiempos. Ese, era su nombre y solo ellos habían tenido el privilegio de conocer ese importante dato. Ahora entendía la culpa que sentía todo el tiempo el fantasma de Slytherin y porque se encuentra lleno de sangre.

—Me encanta platicar con alumnos que si saben escuchar a los demás —señaló sonriendo—, pero es tarde y deberían regresar.

—Gracias por contarnos tu historia —dijo Luna—, estoy segura que tu madre sigue amándote a pesar de estar separadas.

La conversación comenzaba a ser incomoda, por lo que Harry optó por despedirse para salir de ahí. Era cierto lo que decía Elena, ya era tarde y además quería que Cho leyera esta noche su carta.

—Debemos irnos Luna, hasta luego Elena —indicó Harry tomando su mano para salir de ahí.

—Vendré pronto a verte querida —dijo Luna despidiéndose.

Comenzaron el camino de regreso en un cómodo silencio y Luna permitió a Harry dirigir el camino de regreso al castillo.

* * *

Harry empezaba a preocuparse, el camino que había seguido estaba siendo demasiado largo, solo esperaba no haberse perdido. Luna en cambio veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí. A pesar de querer preguntarle, no había podido pronunciar palabra alguna. No quería arruinar ese silencio cómodo en el que se encontraban, pero…

—Lo siento Luna —expresó frustrado—. No tengo la menor idea de donde estamos. Nos hemos perdido.

Luna observo con detenimiento el cansancio y la frustración de su amigo. Debía contarle lo que realmente pasaba. Ella como buena ravenclaw se había dado cuenta de la situación mucho antes, pero sabía que Harry no le creería, así como nunca le creía de las criaturas que veía.

—Harry —dijo seriamente, haciendo que el chico se preocupara aún más—. Lo que pasa es que te equivocaste de camino y estamos en la catacumba de los enamorados.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó molesto, su sentido de la orientación era una de sus mayores virtudes, aunque talvez, solo talvez, Luna podría tener razón.

—Siempre eres tan testarudo —señaló como si nada—. Solo respóndeme una cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo seguir este camino?

Harry no entendía a qué se refería Luna, trato de recordar en qué momento se encontró inseguro del camino. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de una pequeña luz dorada que se iba extinguiendo por un pasillo muy oscuro y él con curiosidad decidió seguirla.

En cuanto regreso de sus recuerdos vio los ojos de Luna fijos en él demasiado cerca. Por un momento pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos azules que lo veían fijamente, junto con un toque de inocencia y pureza que emanaban. Eso le gustaba de Luna. «Por Merlín, ella es mi amiga», pensó.

—¿Y bien Harry? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

—He…, si Luna —contestó sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica—. Me pareció ver una luz dorada y solo pensé en seguirla.

—Ya veo… —dijo, pensando cómo podrían encontrar el camino de regreso—. Te voy a contar una historia…

Harry iba a protestar, pero si algo había aprendido de Luna durante este tiempo, es que podía confiar en ella a pesar de que a veces no le creía nada.

—Está bien —acepto, sentándose en una roca que sobresalía. No perdía nada con escucharla. Aunque su estómago dijera todo lo contrario.

 _Había una vez dos alumnos que eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de estar en diferentes casas. A ella siempre la molestaban por cualquier cosa y él nunca dudo en saltar y defenderla de todos los que la molestaban._

 _Un día sus compañeros los comenzaron a hechizar porque siempre estaban juntos y eso no podía pasar, él era de Slytherin y ella era de Gryffindor. Ambos eran excelentes brujos, sabían defenderse, pero las palabras hirientes de sus compañeros siempre calaban en ellos y al final del día se encontraban agotados de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo._

 _Ella había perdido a todos sus amigos. Ellos fueron los primeros en darle la espalda e insultarla. Él solo la tenía a ella. Poco a poco los fueron dejando a un lado, pero los insultos y las indirectas seguían._

 _Conforme pasaba el tiempo ellos fueron experimentando algo más que amistad. Ambos se conocían a la perfección, pero si de por si siendo amigos, los demás les hacían la vida de cuadritos siendo algo más iba a ser mucho peor._

 _Un día mientras paseaban por el castillo buscando un lugar donde pudieran estar solos y tranquilos, encontraron las catacumbas. Ese camino se volvió suyo. Siempre, al finalizar las clases tomaban comida de las cocinas y venían a comer juntos aquí abajo._

 _Un día alguien los siguió. Y los encontró besándose. Un beso tierno y lleno de amor que hizo que al intruso le diera envidia. Al descubrirlos salió corriendo para informar a los demás. La pareja se dio cuenta de esto y para evitar que volvieran a molestarlos en su "lugar" hechizaron al espía._

 _Al mismo tiempo lanzaron un encantamiento protector para que nunca los encontraran. Además, solo a las parejas destinadas podrían encontrar este hermoso lugar. Asimismo, estas deberán aceptar sus sentimientos sellándolos con un beso de amor. Revelando el camino para salir de aquí._

Harry había escuchado atentamente la historia. Él quería tener una pareja así. «¿Quién sería su pareja destinada?», pensaba. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos capto el mensaje que Luna le había dado. De repente, su mirada buscaba a Luna para confirmar si había entendido bien la historia.

—Estas diciendo que tú y yo… —preguntó en shock—, es decir, que tú ¿eres mi pareja destinada?

—Claro —expresó con un poco de ensoñación.

—Eso no puede ser —señaló Harry aterrado—, tú eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana.

—Sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos —dijo tranquilamente y sin duda— pero Cho solo te está manipulando para vengar la muerte de Cedric.

Harry solo escucho lo último, en su mente se repetía "para vengar la muerte de Cedric, para vengar la muerte de Cedric". Se recargo en la pared y comenzó a sollozar. Tenía sus dudas acerca de su nueva amistad con Cho. Pero que Luna se lo dijera así con tanta sinceridad le dolía mucho más.

—Eso no puede ser —decía sollozando— ella me perdono. Dijo que no olvidaría a Cedric, pero que no me culpaba por su muerte.

—Sé lo que te ha dicho y veo que tú también dudabas de ella —exponía, acercándose a abrazar a Harry.

—Toda mi vida he estado solo y ahora que tenía una oportunidad de tener a alguien, solo me quiere por venganza.

—Tu no está solo Harry, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Además, somos amigos ¿no? —preguntaba con una sonrisa, desarmando inmediatamente al chico.

Harry se sentía muy desdichado, su llanto se había calmado, pero seguía preguntándose si todos sus amigos de verdad le apreciaban o lo querían, aunque sea un poco. Luna como siempre adivinando sus pensamientos respondió…

—Claro que te queremos Harry. Todos los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y puedo asegurarte que hasta Malfoy te precia un poquito.

No esperaba esa respuesta, por lo visto él y ella estaban conectados porque después de sus palabras, sintió que se le caía un enorme peso de encima. Luna siempre lo hacía sentir bien sin importar el lugar o momento.

—Gracias, Luna —dijo, levantándose y juntando sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño y tierno beso.

En ese momento un resplandor ilumino el pasillo y el techo aparecieron cientos de cristales que brillaban en una sola dirección. Ambos quedaron maravillados, seguían tomados de las manos y una gran sonrisa ilumino l rostro de Luna. Sus ojos brillaban incluso más que los cristales.

En ese momento Harry estaba seguro, que Luna era la indicada. No sabía describir lo que sentía, pero solo quería permanecer junto aquella chica rubia, soñadora e inocente que estaba junto a él y que le había prometido estar siempre con y para él.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Perdón por el retraso pero la aplicación móvil no me dejo publicar la historia, solo me dejo subirla al doc manager. Espero te guste esta pequeña historia **Anael** y nuevamente **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**_


End file.
